AA-12
The AA-12 (Auto Assault-12) is a fully-automatic shotgun that appears in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 .It is the only fully automatic shotgun, but will need to be reloaded frequently and has a short range. MultiPlayer The AA-12 is unlocked at Level 18 in multiplayer. The AA-12 is a unique shotgun, as it is fully automatic and utilizes a box magazine. It has an 8-shell magazine capacity, which is doubled when the Extendedhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Extended_MagazinesMagazines attachment is used, which balances the weapon's power and speed. The AA-12 empties its magazine far more quickly than it reloads, though this is slightly offset when Sleight of Hand is utilized. Since it uses magazines rather than individual shells, it has the fastest reload time of all the shotguns in the game. In multiplayer, the AA-12 has only one extra magazine, so use it sparingly. It has moderate recoil unless firing full-auto (but recoil for shotguns is not much of an issue, as they are often hip-fired), and poor range, even when compared with other shotguns. This means that players using the weapon will have to get fairly close to enemies to use it effectively. However, within that range, it is extremely powerful and is a very useful weapon for clearing rooms, or areas full of enemies. While short range would be a major drawback for other shotguns, pump-action or even semi-automatic, it is not quite the case with the AA-12. Because of its ability to fire all eight shots in around 2-3 seconds, a target just within the hit range can be easilly killed because of the multitude of shots being put out. Using Extendedhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Extended_MagsMags will increase the capacity to 16 shells, allowing prolonged fire but the player will burn through ammo reserves. Using Extended Mags in conjunction with Scavenger and/or its Pro version (as otherwise, with Extended Mags, users spawn with no extra magazines) can make it a highly useful weapon, and has made some players use it as a "primary" weapon. Using a silencer with this weapon makes it almost completely useless, as it shortens the range to roughly 5-10 feet, which means that the user must get incredibly close to enemies to actually be able to hit them. It is also notable that with the Grip attachment, the AA-12's switch time is noticeably quicker than without the grip. As with all other shotguns, it is highly recommended to hip fire the AA-12 (even without Steady Aim, which is actually sometimes a hindrance) because precision for these weapons is usually unnecessary, as the spray does the job, and the iron sights are very large, obstructing a lot of the player's view. Many players frown upon the use of this weapon due to how devestating it is in close-quarters, and how all drawbacks of the gun can be fixed with Scavenger and Extended Mags. Many consider it overpowered, which is evident by the fact that even the most inexperienced player with barely any first-person shooter experience can pick up the weapon and rack up easy kills. Weapon Attachments Red dot Heartbeat sensor (Special Ops only) Silencer Grip FMJ Holographic sight Extended Magazines AA-12 in Real Life The AA-12 is one of the most deadliest guns in the world it shots almost 300 rounds per minute. The video below is all about the AA-12 thumb|294px|left <<<<<< Real AA-12 Video: AA-12 Kill Montage Video:MW2 AA-12 Montage Video:MW2 SHOOTGUN AA-12 montage Video:Modern Warfare 2 AA-12 Auto-Shotgun Gameplay/Montage (MW2 online gameplay) ::